Second Chances
by gleeguys
Summary: After Sam and Puck have their first romantic experience with each other, they each must fight to balance their love, friendships, and responsibilities.
1. What Dreams May Come

Second Chances

Chapter 1 – What Dreams May Come

**So, if you have decided to click on this story you must love the Sam/Puck paring. We are two horny gay guys writing a story, one writes, one edits, it's pretty simple. The story will contain a lot of sex so if you are a minor go away! (Jokes!) Also the story will contain Rory Flannigan however it revolves mainly around 'Suck'. Please review as we will only continue to write the story if we know that people are reading. We are always open to criticism. However if you are homophobic and decided to post hateful reviews of that nature, they will be deleted and ignored. If you like it please favourite it and put it on your alerts!**

**ENJOY!**

_**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy owns glee and we own nothing accept our strange imaginations and dirty minds. This chapter and all subsequent chapters condone this disclaimer. **_

"Put it in your mouth!"

"No dude, shut the fuck up!"

"Come on. I bet you could take it."

"Why? You're the trouty mouth here, not me."

"Don't give me that trouty mouth shit here man. You picked the dare, now you have to do it. Stop wasting time" said Sam, gesturing at the banana in front of him.

"Fuck you man, this game is stupid," said Puck angrily "you just wanna see me suck that banana so you can jerk off to it tonight." Puck knocked the banana off the bed where he and Sam were sitting. Sam had been staying with Puck since his return to McKinley. His original plan to stay with Finn or Rachel had fallen through. Finn's house was too crowded and Rachel's dads wouldn't let any boy stay with her after they found out she had had sex with Finn while they were out of town. Sam snorted.

"Man, you think everybody wants you dude," he said in return. Puck was already out of bed changing his shirt. He looked back at Sam.

"I don't think. I know. And I know you want me," he said. Sam looked surprised but then quickly pulled his face back.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said. Puck smirked.

"I hear you in your dreams. Oh Puck, yes Puck, fuck me Puck, harder Puck, faster, more, more, more! YES PUCK!" Puck moaned, looking Sam in the eye and groping himself. Sam looked horrified, but he couldn't look away. Puck dropped his hand and laughed. "Yeah, I bet you'd like to suck it wouldn't you?" he asked, gesturing at the banana. Sam stuttered.

"W-what? No! That's gross dude, I don't want to suck anything and I _definitely_ don't dream about you!" Sam said, turning away.

"Yeah right," Puck said. He thought for a second. "You're gay. You have to want my cock. I dare you to suck my cock," he said, and he watched as Sam visibly tensed up.

"No dude! Shut up! Let's just go to bed. I'm tired now," he said forcefully. Puck paused for a moment and furrowed his brow together.

"Please?" Puck asked quietly. Sam sat silent for several seconds.

"What?" he whispered softly. Puck sat down next to Sam in his boxers. He stared at the floor for a second and then spoke quietly.

"Look man...ever since Shelby broke it off I haven't done anything. And since it's winter I can't clean any pools which is always my backup plan. I swear to God I will beat the fuck out of you if you tell anyone but I think about guys a lot. Like sucking, and fucking them. And let's face it, you're like smoking hot..." he trailed off. Sam looked up.

"Dude," but that was all he could say before Puck suddenly leaned over and planted his lips on Sam. He pushed Sam back on the bed and climbed on top of him. He forcefully pressed his mouth into Sam's, and Sam pressed back. Puck pulled away.

"Sorry, I just couldn't let you say no and I'm just so...so," but he was cut off by Sam as he pulled Puck's mouth back onto his own. Puck let loose a small moan and pressed himself into Sam. He could feel himself starting to harden. Sam could feel Puck's swelling cock and he moved his hand between the two of them. He ran it again Puck's smooth chest and slowly traced his finger down towards the band of his boxers. He pulled the band of the boxers open and slipped hand inside. He wrapped his long fingers around Puck's cock and squeezed. Puck let out a deep moan and slipped his tongue inside of Sam's mouth. Sam willingly allowed him in, and his tongue collided with Puck's. They entwined together passionately and Puck began to buck to his hips, pressing his cock into Sam's hand. Sam pulled away, grabbed Puck's shoulder, and rolled their bodies over so that he was now on top. Sam grabbed the band of Puck's boxers and pulled them down quickly. Puck's cock sprang up against his chest. Sam quickly grabbed Puck's cock by the hand and stroked it quickly. Puck moaned and bucked into Sam's hand. He gasped out "Suck," and cried out as Sam suddenly took his cock into his mouth. Sam squeezed his lips tight around Puck's shaft and slid down, dragging his tongue along the length of Puck's cock. He moved his right hand down to Puck's low hanging balls and cupped them. Puck positioned his hand on the back of Sam's head, and pressed Sam down on his cock. Sam gagged, but relaxed his throat and slid down further on Puck's throbbing cock.

Puck gasped and tried to speak, but he was overcome by his sudden orgasm. Sam flinched as Puck's hot cum hit the back of his throat, but he forced himself to adjust and swallow. Puck shot three more powerful shots into Sam's mouth, and moaned as the suction of Sam swallowing pressed against his cock. Sam pulled off of Puck and collapsed at the end of the bed, panting. Puck lay in the silence of his euphoria for several moments before speaking.

"Wow, dude, that was...amazing." said Puck with a heavy sigh. Sam raised his head and smiled.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you showering in New York," he said, "and when you said you heard me moaning in my sleep, I thought I was fucked!" Puck smirked.

"Oh, you're definitely getting fucked. Hard." he said with a wink. He leaned over and opened the drawer beside him. Sam's eyes widened. Puck continued.

"But I have to be honest. You actually never talk in your sleep."


	2. A Sticky Situation

Chapter 2 - A Sticky Situation

Puck reached into the drawer and pulled out a jar of peanut butter. He glanced over to Sam, who had an uncertain complexion on his face. "Your turn now," Puck said as he climbed back into the bed, his cock still poking up. But before Sam could say anything Puck flipped Sam over, his hands fondling over the belt buckle.

"Now wait a minute, what's the peanut butter for?" Sam asked, grabbing Puck's hand. 

"I think you know, Trouty Mouth. And you get some new pants! How do you expect the Sex Shark to work if you wear a belt as tight as your virgin ass and jeans that won't come off?" Puck said, sexual frustration plastered on his face.

Sam laughed and pulled Puck up to a heated kiss. "If this is happening," Sam said pulling away for an instant, "no more 'Trouty Mouth.' I hate that name." Puck nodded and forced his lips back onto Sam's.

As their tongues fought, Sam made a quick maneuver and his pants were off in an instant. Puck pulled off the blonde's shirt and Sam pushed the mohawk back down to the cock waiting for him. "Now get back down there!" Sam prompted, the want obvious in his voice.

"Hold on there, man," Puck said as he opened up the jar of peanut butter.

"Forgot about that," Sam said hesitantly, "I'm not so sure about it. If that's chunky, it ain't happening. And it'll be so damn sticky."

"It's smooth, not that crunchy type. Don't worry about the mess. We'll shower after. Your sweet cock will be fine. Actually on second thought, it won't be when I'm done with it." And before Sam could object any further, Puck grabbed the two belts lying amongst the tangle of clothes on the floor and whipped each one around both of Sam's hands and onto the bed posts. He pulled Sam's legs so they gripped onto Pucks back and lathered his cock with peanut butter.

"You couldn't get my belt undone before but you can tie both of my hands on the bed posts in less than 10 seconds?" Sam teased. 

"Shut up and let me work," Puck said, clearly ready to suck Sam's cock. Puck grabbed the jar and dipped it over Sam's cock. Fully basked in peanut butter, Puck licked up and down the shaft, holding it upright with his right hand whilst his left hand massaged Sam's right thigh. Sam moaned and bucked his hips up, his cock poking Puck in the cheek, leaving peanut butter smeared on his face. Puck crawled up the bed and Sam licked off the peanut butter.

Puck moved back down and enclosed his mouth around the erection. He slowly moved up and down, tasting the peanut butter and swirling his tongue around the point on the back of Sam's cock under the tip. Through the intense moans of Sam, Puck discovered that spot was Sam's weakness. He realized that if he kept at that point Sam would cum, and Puck wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. Puck kept sucking and swishing his tongue around until the cock was shining. With another lathering of peanut butter Puck continued to suck Sam off. After some time, Sam was groaning so loud that both of them couldn't hear Sam's phone vibrating amongst the clothes on the floor. Finally, Sam gave a strangled cry and Puck realized that he couldn't take anymore and he was ready to taste Sam's cum. Still covered in peanut butter, Puck moved to Sam's weak spot and swirled his tongue around a few times. With no warning but an increased volume in moans, Sam screamed and cum shot into the roof of Puck's mouth. Puck didn't pull off until he was sure Sam had finished. With a mouth full of peanut butter and cum, the salty and sweet flavors wrestled to make a perfect blend. With Sam's cock still hard, Puck covered it with contents of his mouth and pulled off.

"Looks like some kind of peanut butter milkshake, right?" Puck said, laughing and staring at it longingly. 

Completely breathless after the orgasm, Sam managed a weak laugh. Puck sucked it all off and swallowed, then kissed Sam on the mouth. With his breath back Sam finally said, "Tastes good."

Puck undid Sam's hands and sat upright on the bed. Sam sat up next to him, naked skin touching. Both panting a little, Puck said "Is this going to be all about sex or what? Because I know I've been a crappy boyfriend to the chicks in the past but...I really care about you Sam. And after hearing about your family and when you left...I cried, and couldn't stop crying at night. All the drama with Beth, Quinn and Shelby were just efforts to distract me from facing my real feelings about you." 

Sam looked at Puck, but before he could respond his phone rang, displaying four missed calls and three text messages, all from the current caller, Brittany.


	3. It's Personal

Chapter 3 – It's Personal

"I'm so sorry Puck," Sam said sincerely, "I need to answer this."

"Can't you just wait? We just started talking!" Puck asked, holding both of his hands on Sam's.

"Sorry Puck, it's personal." Sam pulled away and answered the phone. Puck stood up slowly and pulled his clothes on. Once clothed, Puck turned around and saw tears streaming down Sam's face. He immediately stepped over to Sam and tried to embrace him, but Sam pushed him away. Sam hung up with a blubber of words that sounded something to the effect of "I'll be there soon." Sam buried his face into his hands, his elbows resting on his thighs. The muffled sobs echoed throughout the room.

"What's happened? What did Brittany want?" Puck asked, as he knelt down to eye level and pried Sam's hands away from his face gently to be eye level with Sam. Sam looked up, eyes red and watery.

"It's Rory. I'm so sorry I have to go. It's important," Sam said desperately.

"More important than this?" Puck asked gently, placing his hand on Sam's heart.

"Puck!" Sam said, jerking up, "Don't! I have to go!"

"Well then I'll come with you," Puck said matter-of-factly, standing up.

"No. It's personal. You can't." Sam said, moving Puck away from him and grabbing for his clothes. 

"Please. Let me," Puck said desperately, reaching for Sam.

"Puck," Sam held Puck's arms firmly, and stared into his eyes, "I can't explain why just yet, but I need to do this alone," Sam let go but Puck held on.

"Fine. Jesus Christ, please be careful driving. I can't lose you," he said weakly. Sam placed one kiss on his forehead and Puck let his arms fall. Sam grabbed for his keys and left the room.

Sam pulled into the driveway of Brittany S. Pearce's home and noticed that her parents were not there, apparently still on their frog hunt in Mexico. He scrambled out of his car and after tripping over a family of lawn gnomes, made it to the top of the porch. After several past attempts to ring Brittany's doorbell only to have her answer the microwave, Sam skipped the formality and pushed the door open. He looked around the empty house and heard a frantic voice coming from upstairs. "Sam? Is that you? I'm in Rory's room! Please hurry!" Sam took the stairs two at a time, and barged into Rory's room. Rory was lying on his bed unconscious, with Brittany fumbling with the phone over his body. "Sam!" Brittany said with a sob.

"What happened, Britt?" Sam asked, his eyes welling up again. 

"I heard a thump at the front door, and I didn't pay much attention because I thought it would be the lizard here to steal my bras again, but the lizard usually knocks a few times and there were no more sounds. So I checked and Rory was on the porch, slumped over. Lord Tubbington helped me pull him inside. As we carried him up the stairs, he woke up and said that a guy beat him up for hitting on him. And I can't remember the number for the ambulance," she said in one long breath. Sam pulled the phone out of Brittany's hand and saw the phone wasn't working. Sam thought that if he was to help Rory he needed to calm down, but found it hard due to the excessive blood staining the comforter.

"Where is the bleeding coming from Brittany?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair. 

"I don't know, I think it might be his pancreas," she said, pointing at the soaked shirt clinging to Rory's skin. Sam saw a red gash across his left side. He ripped off Rory's shirt and used it to press onto the wound.

"Get my phone out of my pocket and dial 911," Sam said to Brittany. She grabbed his phone and punched in the numbers, "Okay now hand me the phone and press down onto this hard, okay?" Sam thought that it would be best if he was talking to the medical professional. After speaking with the operator, he is placed through to the hospital where they tell him that he's done all he can until the ambulance gets there, but to keep applying pressure on the wound.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the ambulance arrived. The first responders took Sam's place. One of the medics asked Sam what happened, and Sam explained all he knew. He watched silently as the medics strapped Rory onto the stretcher and lifted him into the back of the ambulance. Sam told Brittany to go with them and that he would stay and clean the mess. She handed him the key to the house, and he went back upstairs. He looked at the soaked bed sheets and collapsed onto the floor, sobbing. He could only think of how he had let Rory down. He grabbed Rory's sheets and threw them in the washer. He grabbed some cleaning supplies and scrubbed the porch, stairs, and Rory's bedroom floor. He kept telling himself he should have gotten to Rory sooner. If only he hadn't kept his phone on silent, if only he hadn't been with Puck. Once the house seemed to be blood free and tidy, he drove up the road intending to go the hospital, but overwhelmed, he turned off in the direction of Puck's home.


	4. Fix You

Chapter 4 – Fix You

Once at Puck's house, Sam parked his car in the grass, just in case his mother came home. He stepped inside and found Puck sitting on the lounge fully clothed, sipping from a cup of steaming coffee. He stopped at the sight of Sam's bloodshot eyes and wet face. Sam looked at Puck and then collapsed onto the floor, leaning against the door. Puck scrambled out of the chair and over the Sam. He collided into Sam, hugging him tightly. He held Sam tightly as he cried into Puck's shoulder. Puck rubbed Sam's hair and whispered "Shh, Shh," repeatedly over the loud but muffled cries rebounding off the walls. Sam couldn't stop crying, and the grip of the other man made him want to stay in those arms forever. After several minutes in his hold, Sam pulled away and rested his head against Puck's chest.

"I'm just so scared," Sam managed until his throat choked up. 

"Shh, Shh. Calm down. Whenever you're ready," Puck said, stroking the blonde hair. Several moments passed in each other's embrace and Sam let out a big breath.

"Rory was hitting on a guy and he beat him. Badly. Brittany found him collapsed on her doorstep. She managed to get him up the stairs and onto his bed, and blood wa-" Sam choked up. 

"Shh, Shh, relax. It's okay," Puck murmured, caressing Sam's soft hair. Sam continued slowly.

"There was so much blood on his left side, so I ripped his shirt off and a huge gash was there. We used the shirt to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. I managed to call 911 and they came and got him." Sam cut off, and pressed his head back into Puck's chest. Puck didn't know what to say. He just continued to stroke Sam's head. Finally, breaking the silence, he sang softly.

"And the tears come streaming down your face / When you lose something you can't replace / When you love someone, but it goes to waste / Could it be worse?" Sam tightened against Puck and shuddered.

"Lights will guide you home / And ignite your bones / And I will try," Puck paused and lifted Sam's face, looking him in the eye. "To fix you," Puck finished. "Come on, let's get you changed." Sam managed a trace of a smile.

"Thank you," he said, and he kissed Puck's lips softly. Puck grabbed his Sam's hand and led him up to his bedroom, the bed still rustled from their earlier endeavors. Puck rummaged through his drawers and pulled out a set of clothes, and shoved them into Sam's hands.

"Take these, have a shower, and we'll go to the hospital." With no objections, Sam walked out of the room and Puck heard the water turn on. He leaned over his open drawers, and let a tear roll down into the clothes.

Puck didn't realize how long he had been standing there until Sam walked in, wearing clothes that were too big for him. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something first," Sam said, sitting on the bed and gesturing for Puck to sit next him. Instead, Puck lay down and gathered Sam into him arms, face to face, their bodies pressed together.

"Okay, go ahead," Puck said, linking his fingers with Sam's. Sam took a deep breath and spoke.


	5. The Beginning

Chapter 5 – The Beginning

_Sam walked into the decorated choir room that was bursting at the walls with Christmas spirit. The glee club was boasting about the success of the Christmas special. However, Brittany and Santana were talking quietly. Blaine had told him of the troubles and everything Santana had to go through. He had told Sam after sectionals, where he sat him down and apologized for the comment he made. Sam understood and was just happy to be in New Directions again. Besides, Blaine was a good guy and Sam did like him._

_It was then when Sam told the first person. Sam came out to Blaine. He decided that going back to McKinley was the time to appreciate the second chances, beginning with apologizing to Mercedes for leading her on. Sam knew he was gay after catching a glimpse of Puck in the shower in New York. After discovering those feelings, he realized that the reason things never worked out with Santana or Quinn or Mercedes was because he was never really attracted to girls. He also figured it was Coach Beiste's masculinity that 'cooled him down.' _

_Over the summer where he left town and found his new job, Sam wasn't ready to face his feelings and used his family troubles as a distraction. Now that he was back at McKinley, the feelings came to the surface because there were no longer any more distractions. He decided to tell Blaine and not Kurt because he knew Kurt would be upset because Kurt had liked him in the past, and Sam wasn't ready to deal with the feelings Kurt may have face to face. No matter how much Kurt loved Blaine, he may still be upset Sam never reciprocated those feelings to him when Sam was gay all along. _

_Blaine was understood completely and the advice he gave was the same that Sam had given to Quinn, "Hold on to Sixteen." Blaine also added that it is never too late for second chances, and to start his new life honest. Blaine suggested only coming out to the New Directions and to leave it at that, and if anybody asked him to just be honest. Sam was glad that Blaine was happy to start fresh with him._

_So that's what Sam planned to do. Come out now and starting the new year fresh. _

_Sam walked across the room, planning to sit down without commenting on the special. He didn't really have anything to say about it in the first place. Well, he did but it's wasn't worth ruining the Christmas spirit. Before he was halfway across the room he saw Rachel catch his eye and stand up, removing herself from the conversation she had been having with Quinn and Puck, to walk toward him. She reached him and pulled him to the side with teary eyes. She started speaking._

"_Sam. I'm so sorry," Rachel began crying, "I don't know if you know but a few weeks ago, Finn and I were," Rachel lowered her voice to a whisper, "intimate. And my dads read my phone last night and saw our conversation. Now they're saying that it's not appropriate for you to stay with me anymore. They said you can stay with us for as long as you need to until you can find another place to live, but you have to leave. I'm so sorry Sam!" Sam hugged Rachel. He didn't know what he was going to do, and he knew Finn's wasn't an option because there was no room in the house. He felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that the whole class was quiet. He could feel the glares of all the eyes on his back and turned around to see Mr. Shuester looking at him._

_"Guys, is everything okay?" Mr. Shue asked quietly._

_"Can I say a few words to the class?" Sam asked, pulling away from Rachel._

_Mr. Shue nodded and gestured to the front of the class. Rachel took her seat, wiping her eyes with pocket tissues. _

_"Um, Rachel just told me that, uh," the words were hard to get out because he didn't want to think about the possibility of having to leave again. "That for reasons that most of you all know... I can't stay at Rachel's anymore, and if I don't find a place soon I'll be forced to move back out of the state," Brittany raised her hand._

_"Uh, Brittany?"_

_"Does Rachel's house have a fungus infection too?" Brittany asked, and Rory's eyes widened with concerned as he looked at her._

_"No Brittany. I..." he was cut off._

_"Dude!" Puck interrupted him, "Come stay with me! I've got a spare room and it would be sick living together! My mom always said she wanted another son! I mean you're not a Jew, but it will have to do!"_

_"Puck, are you sure?" Puck nodded, "I can't even-" Sam faltered._

_"Save it dude. I know," Puck smiled._

_"But I don't know how you'll feel with next part of what I'm going to say," The whole room suddenly seemed a whole lot quieter, "Over the summer, I started to realize I felt differently about...my sexuality..." he paused, avoiding eye contact with the room. "I'm gay. And I wanted to use this second chance to start new." The room didn't give the reaction that he expected, save for Kurt who waved his hand in the air and said "I called it first!"_

_But the rest of the room was dismissive. Santana had her arms in the air claiming she knew it all along. Blaine was smiling. Mercedes was a little surprised, but the rest of the students were very nonchalant. "Dude, why would that change a thing? We've had three people change sexuality and with you it's like five now," Puck said. "It doesn't matter," he finished, garnering a chorus of agreement from the rest of the glee club members. "Yeah man, you should know that it doesn't matter," said Puck.  
><em>

"_Oh! I was just afraid that," Sam started._

_"Come here!" Puck said, leaping out of his chair and hugging Sam. The rest of the glee club followed._


	6. Hear the Bells

_Chapter 6 – Hear the Bells_

_ The following afternoon, Sam was walking home from school when he heard someone call out his name. He looked over his shoulder and saw Rory hurrying toward him. In the cold weather, Sam could clearly see the mist of Rory's breathe chugging out of his mouth and noticed that his nose was pink from the abrasive air. Sam smiled as Rory caught up with him._

"_Hey, what's up Rudolph?" Sam greeted, teasing._

"_What?" Rory responded, a blank look on his face. Sam laughed. _

"_Oh man, if I'm going to be your Christmas sponsor we're gonna have to watch that together. It's definitely the best Christmas movie I can think of." Sam said. Rory laughed and spoke. _

"_Hey, I just wanted to tell you congratulations on coming out today. I didn't get a chance to do so in glee club because everyone was tripping over their feet to get to you." Rory said, patting Sam on the back. Sam smiled._

"_Thanks man. Well, hey, this is Puck's, so I guess I'll talk to you later," Sam said, stepping onto the path that led up to Puck's home. Rory looked a bit disappointed, but covered it quickly._

"_Alright, take it easy," he said, turning away to continue on to Brittany's house. He took a few steps and then heard Sam shout back to him. _

"_Oh! Rory, since I'm your Christmas sponsor, let me give you my number so we can talk and I'll tell you everything you need to know!" Sam said, moving back toward Rory. Rory smiled and pulled out his phone._

_As Christmas quickly approached, Sam and Rory became close. Most of the time, there wasn't a second they weren't communicating. Whether they were texting or trying to find a quiet spot in their respective home-away-from-homes to talk to each other, it was rare that they weren't communicating in some form. Sam was certainly a little confused about his relationship with Rory. Ever since he had met Rory, Sam wasn't sure if it was a close friendship or if it could be something more. The main question Sam pondered was whether or not Rory was actually gay. Sam found himself conflicted on the matter. They had a lot to bond over, especially them both being away from their families. They had hung out several times Lima Bean, and they'd even had dinner at Breadsticks. Over dinner on Christmas Even, Rory asked Sam if he could celebrate Christmas with him. _

"_I planned to celebrate Christmas with Brittany's family, but they had to leave town for...work." Rory said, sipping his Pepsi. Sam laughed._

"_Oh yeah? You don't seem too confident in what they consider work. What do they even do?" Sam asked, reaching for another breadstick at the same time as Rory and accidently brushing his hand against Rory's. They both pulled back awkwardly._

"_Oh...uh, well, they are "c__ryptozoologists,__" Rory said, pronouncing the last word slowly, as if he had practiced for hours on how to say it. Sam laughed out loudly._

"_What does that even mean?" he asked, still chuckling._

"_Well, um, basically they investigate sightings of animals that nobody can prove exist," he said smiling, "apparently they got a call a few days ago that several 'reliable' sources had reported sightings of an Ogopogo. They left for Canada in the middle of the night. Brittany went with them, so now I'm alone for Christmas," he said, ending the last part of the sentence in barely a whisper but finishing the next part strongly, "but look, if it's an inconvience it's no problem. I'll probably just watch some television." Sam looked up from his soup._

"_No! You can spend it with me. I'll just be ringing the bells again. And since Puck's family is Jewish, they won't be having Christmas in the first place," he said. Rory brightened up._

"_That sounds fun," Rory said genuinely. "Look, I mean, if you want we can go back to Brittany's house after and hang out. Nobody is home," he said, shrugging. Sam nodded._

"_I'd like that."_

_Rory looked up and smiled at Sam._

_The clank of bells sang through the crisp night. Rory and Sam were standing outside the church, trying to raise money for the Salvation Army and ringing Christmas bells.__  
><em> 

"_Merry Christmas," Sam said to some passerby, and Rory suddenly spoke up. __  
><em> 

"_Sam, I'm so happy that you're my Christmas sponsor," Rory said, his Irish accent melding with the bells.__  
><em> 

"_No worries buddy," Sam said, gently nudging Rory in the arm. "I just hope that you don't miss your family too much."__  
><em> 

"_Well, I do miss my brother Seamus. These bells remind me of him." Rory said, his gaze moving toward the swinging bells.__  
><em> 

"_Why, because of the Irish national anthem?" Sam said, winking.__  
><em> 

"_No," Rory chuckled, "He used to run away, so dad tied bells to him so we could always find him," Sam looked at Rory and doubled over in laughter. Rory gave Sam a small smack on the arm. Sam stood up and adjusted his beanie. They stood in silence for several minutes, occasionally greeting those passing by. Rory spoke again._

_"Sam, I know I already told you congratulations, but I also wanted to tell you that I really inspired by how you came out in glee club," Rory said, still clanking the bells.__  
><em> 

"_How do you mean, inspired?" Sam asked, not unaware of what could happen next.__  
><em> 

_"I...I'm not really sure how I feel," Rory said, with a shake in his voice, "I mean, I thought that I was straight...but after how much we've been hanging out, I don't really know anymore."__  
><em> 

_"Oh...I...Um," Sam stuttered.__  
><em> 

"_It's just...I think I may like you Sam, but I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I might just be jumping to conclusions here," Rory said, rushing through the sentence. Sam was a little lost for words; however, he knew what he wanted to ask next.__  
><em> 

"_Have you felt this way about anybody else before?" he asked.__  
><em> 

"_I liked Brittany. But I think that was just because I wanted her Pot o' Gold."__  
><em> 

"_Pot o'-?"__  
><em> 

"_Don't ask," Rory said.__  
><em> 

"_Have you liked another guy like this before though?"__  
><em> 

"_No."__  
><em> 

"_Oh."__  
><em> 

_Sam and Rory stood in silence once again for several moments. Just as Rory opened his mouth to speak again, Sam's phone rang. It was Puck._

___"Oh sorry, do you mind?" Sam asked._

___"Go ahead," Rory responded, opening the red tin and beginning to count the change. Sam answered his phone._

___"Hey Puck, what's up?"_

___"Trouty mouth! When are you gonna be home, we've got presents to open. You said you'd be here like, half an hour ago!" Puck said, and Sam could hear paper rustling in the background, indicating Puck had started opening the presents without him._

___"Crap, sorry I got distracted and forgot to call you. Um, actually, if you don't mind I'm going to spend Christmas with Rory. Brittany's family is out of town and since I'm his Christmas sponsor, I don't want him to be alone" Sam said, and Rory smiled at him over the tin._

___"Okay man, remember you have presents waiting for you since Mom wanted you to have something to open for Hanukkah. They'll be here for you when you get home. Have fun, man." Puck said, sounding only slightly disappointed. And with that Puck hung up. Rory looked up at Sam over the money._

"_It looks like we made a killing. Clearly it's because of our extreme good looks and boyish charm," he said laughing. Sam laughed as well._

___"C'mon, let's run this by the Army and then we can head back to your place," Sam said._


	7. The First Endeavour

Chapter 7 – The First Endeavour

**Authors Note: Okay so this is the last flashback chapter, thank you for being patient with how we've written the last 3. Also sorry if you didn't expect all of the Rory but I did warn you :)**

_Rory unlocked the door of the Pearce household. He led Sam upstairs to the guest bedroom where he was staying in. The room was plastered with posters of Rory's favorite Soccer team, and he had red and green bed spreads. _

_"Man you really are passionate about your home country", Sam chuckled as he neatly placed his jacket and beanie on the set of drawers opposite to the bed, in which Rory was now sitting at, staring at Sam with a grin._

_"You okay there Rory?" Sam asks unable to help smiling a little too._

_"Oh yea, sorry" Rory said, his cheeks shading to a slight red. "So what did you want to do? There isn't much here but they have movies?"_

_"Yea that sounds good. I'm a little hungry though, is there anything to eat?"_

_"Yea sure" Rory said, although unsure how much there would be to eat. He leads Sam to the kitchen. Rory opened the fridge and looked around, unable to find any food to eat._

_"Um, Rory. There's a note on the cupboard here", Sam says as he picks up a piece of paper with scraggly handwriting on it. _

_"Oh, it's from Brittany. Apparently they've ran out of mouse power to operate the oven and that we should order pizza."_

_They both laugh at the note; there was always something about Brittany that made anybody smile. Sam dials the pizza place, Rory didn't know the number. Sam chose to not mention how he knows the number off by heart. He could still remember the itchiness of the hats he was forced to wear at the shameful job. _

_"Hi Lima Pizzas, George speaking. How can I help you?"_

_George was one of Sam's friends whilst he was working there. George's Dad had passed away and he needed to pick up a job to support his mother and two siblings. Sam wanted to ask how everything was and tell him it was him. He thought it be best not too, as it must already be upsetting to be working on Christmas Eve, let alone to be talking to a friend who didn't have it as worse as you, yet possibly being better off now.  
><em>

_"Hi I'd just like to order a meat lovers pizza and 1.25 liter of coke, delivered to 45 Ballard Way, Lima."  
><em>

_"No worries that comes to $13. Our orders are backed up because it's Christmas Eve. It should be ready in about an hour and a half, would that be a problem?"  
><em>

_"No, that's fine"  
><em>

_"Okay, thanks a lot".  
><em>

_"Thank you"_

_And with that Sam hung up the phone. He placed it on the marble counter, thoughts rushing though his head. All about George's family and hearing his friend's voice again. They had gotten along like brothers.  
><em>

_"Did you want to put on a movie?" Rory asks.  
><em>

_"Yea okay"  
><em>

_Rory lead Sam to the living room. The couch was leather black and was facing a huge, black, flat screen plasma television.  
><em>

_"Nice" Sam says as he enters the room. "They can afford a T.V like this but those are all the movies they have?" Sam points to the small stack of movies on the cupboard besides the television. As Sam walked closer to the stack he realized that it was every Harry Potter movie, placed perfectly in chronological order.  
><em>

_"Yep they bought this, this couch, and the surround sound specifically for their fortnightly Harry Potter marathon" said Rory gesturing around the room.  
><em>

_"Really?" Sam said a little surprised but a hint of approval in his voice.  
><em>

_"Yea, you read the books?" Rory asked Sam, hoping he would say yes but trying to cover the eagerness in his voice to ask the question.  
><em>

_"You kidding? Who hasn't? Dad nearly made me sell my collector edition set just before he found a job" _

_Sam and Rory continued to talk about all things Harry Potter related. They spoke about Professor McGonagall to Blast Ended Screwts. After much debate about which of the 8 to watch, they put Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 in. They were both sitting down on the couch but forgot to turn off the lights. Sam got up and turned them off, then sat down, accidentally closer to Rory, so that there arms and legs were touching. Sam was closest to the edge and let back a little on the arm rest. They watched the movie in silence for about an hour, commenting a few times on how perfect the movie was made in comparison to the book. Sam put his arm around the back of the couch and Rory was too fixed on the Room of Requirement that was up in flames to notice. He realized that it probably looked like he was making a move, but dismissed it because Rory didn't notice.  
>The movie continued. At the point where Fenrir Greyback is shown eating Lavender Brown's neck, Rory let out a small squeal and scurried up into Sam. Sam put his arm around Rory and were both half laying on the couch now. Rory kept his head rested on Sam's chest. A few minutes passed and Rory spoke. <em>

_"Sam, can I ask you something?"  
><em>

_"Ask away, buddy"  
><em>

_"Have you felt the same feelings as I think I feel towards you?"  
>Sam knew that this question was coming.<br>_

_"I'm confused like you are, I know that much". It was true, Sam was confused.  
><em>

_"Oh"_

_After about a minute of silence, Rory moved back up to a sitting position. Sam looks at Rory, unsure of what he is doing.  
>Rory turns to look at Sam, slowly leans closer, and kisses him on the lips. Both of their eyes close on the touch. It lasted 5 seconds, but Sam wanted it to last longer. As Rory leaned back out, they both open their eyes to look at each other. Not more than a few moments passed and they both lunged in, and kiss again.<br>Their lips suck and move around. Sam noticed how different these lips tasted to girls lips. Quinn's lips tasted like strawberries, but these were different. And not in a bad way. _

_Sam noticed how inexperienced Rory is, as it seemed like his tongue was lapping about. Rory tried slip his tongue in Sam's mouth, but pulled it back. Sam smiles and continues kissing Rory. He decides to do what Rory didn't, and slip his tongue inside his mouth. Rory moans climbs a little more onto Sam so that Sam was half lying off the couch, and Rory was lying on top of him. Sam repeatedly lashes his tongue at Rory. After a few minutes of this, Sam begins to feel Rory harden. Sam begins to slow the paces of his tongue moments, to try and arouse Rory and make him want more. If Rory was like any of the girls he has kissed before, this maneuver usually worked. It obviosuly worked as his hips began to slowly move into Sam's. The feel against Rory's fully hardened erection into his own groin made Sam's own penis harden. Rory continued to move his hips and after a few minutes those movements turned into thrusts, gaining moans from Sam. Rory removed his lips from Sam and began to trust long and hard into him. Rory was the one in control here. Sam's position had his legs open and he was half sitting, half laying down. This allowed Rory to move his erection all the way from Sam's balls to the tip of his cock. Rory held Sam's hands and held them back up onto the arm rest. He began to move his hips faster and closed his eyes and started to moan even louder. Sam, completely aroused at the site of this started to move his hips up and down in time with Sam's. The groans grew louder and hands clenched tighter. With a scream from both of them, they came.  
>Rory collapsed onto Sam, radiating heat and sweat, and both were panting.<br>_

_"Does this mean-" Rory began to talk, but Sam answered his question before he could finish it._

_"Yes."  
><em>

_The doorbell rang and the smell of pizza wafted through the air. With a kiss, Sam gently pushed Rory off of him and walked to the door. Smiling, Rory turned to the TV, to see Snape and Lily, lying on the grass together_


	8. The Hospital

Chapter 8: The Hospital 

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, sorry for the late updates on the last two chapters. But I did upload two so that makes up for it. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favorite's alerts. But PLEASE review as that is our motivation to continue writing. Also the last two chapters have been edited by the same gleeguy that has been writing it, the other has been busy with schooling so if there are any suggestions to help my writing skills please say so in the reviews because I am to begin my final year in high school and could use some critique. **

**Now that Season 3 has started up again our fic will be following the timeline and basic events from those which happen in the show. So the next chapter will be based around the episode Yes/No. I'm not sure how long we will follow this because of time and schooling but please enjoy what we have now! I hope to get one more chapter up before school starts again, and when it does I'm not sure how often a chapter will be uploaded. **

**Sorry about all of my blabbing but for now enjoy this chapter!**

**(Also this chapter is now in the present time, we are done with the flashback)**

"So you guys, um...had sex?"

The waiting room was full of empty chairs, except for a few people. Puck and Sam were sitting at the back of the room and had a clear view of the whole waiting area. A clear a view of all the eyes fixed on the door on thought on the room that may or may not reveal good or bad news.  
>Sam and Puck got to the hospital and the receptionist informed them that Rory needed stitches, and that there was no internal bleeding. Sam was still worried though, and as he continued telling the story to Puck once they sat back down, his eyes were fixed on the door. Both of them sat there holding a cup of coffee in there right hand, and holding each other's in there left.<p>

"That's as far as we got." Sam responded to Pucks question.

"Oh", Puck said, a little hint of achievement in his voice as they had gotten farther than grinding. 

"We dated for a week after that, then..." Sam paused as the doors flung open, only to have another person walk through them. Which received a person standing up from their seat to rush by their side. Puck squeezed Sam's hand reassuringly and he continued. 

"Then he broke it off, saying that he was just confused, and now believes that he is straight. But I know he isn't. Bi-curious, maybe. But he isn't straight..."  
>When Rory broke it off Sam was heartbroken. The week they had been together was the happiest time of his life. <p>

"Did you...love him?" Puck asked quietly. 

"I thought I did". This was true. Sam did think that he loved Rory. 

"Do you love me?" Puck lowered his voice to a whisper. Sam was a little taken aback. "Sorry if I was a little forward earlier. It's just; I have all of these feelings. Feelings that I thought were for Shelby, but I was expressing them in the wrong way. When you came back, I realized those feelings were directed to you." Sam noticed that Puck was unloading his thoughts rather fast. Sam thought that this would be because of his previous relationships, and how inexperienced with romance he was. 

"Puck", Sam started "ever since New York I've know that I felt...differently towards you, but I don't know if it was the thought of what you and I could have or that it was actually you that I could want it with. When I met Rory, I thought that we could have the special something that I wanted." 

"So you don't know if you wanted to be with me specifically, or just be with someone and feel that way?" Puck asked a little confused.  
>Sam inhaled, "Yes". He exhaled. <p>

"Then why can't it be me who you are with?" Puck said turning to look at Sam, whose eyes were trained on the doors. After a few moments, Puck turned back to the door. "It's because of Rory isn't it?" Puck finished, answering his own question. Sam moved his eyes from the door, looked at Puck, and exhaled. Puck wore a sad expression, and his eyes started to well. 

"Puck." 

Before they could continue, Brittany walked up to them. She was at the vending machine trying to feed it rocks to get the packet of chips. Sam and Puck let go of each other's hands and Puck wiped his eyes with his sleeves. 

"Hey Britt" Sam said. 

"Were you guys just holding hands?" Brittany asked as she sat down on the seat next to Sam. 

"No we were just comparing finger lengths" Sam said smoothly. 

"Oh me and Santana have totally done that". 

The doors suddenly opened and Rory walked out with a doctor. The doctor was around 40 years old with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked like the type of guy that really cares about his patients. Sam, immediately shot up and walked over. Rory had a few bruises on his face and arms. He was wearing a new set of clothes the Brittany brought for him. Sam's heart skipped a beat, he almost tumbled over the other occupants of the chairs as he sped to Rory. Brittany followed Sam, however not as quick.

Puck calmly rose from the chair, observing Rory's condition. There were a few bruises on his face, blackened and blue and not at all attractive. He had a slight limp, probably from the stitches he would have gotten on his side, Puck estimated. Puck had never really gotten to know Rory, he had nothing against him. He had never beaten a kid to look like how Sam had described Rory, and he never wished for this on anybody. However he felt it hard to be sorry for Rory, especially after all of the new information he revealed from Sam. It made him feel horrible to even slightly feel that way but Puck couldn't help it. He slowly walked towards his three classmates and the doctor.

The doctor was already halfway through speaking to Sam, whose face was a little wet with tears. The doctor continued to explain how there was no internal bleeding, and to stay away from vigorous choreography in glee club. 

"Also, the hospital is legally entitled to call your parents back in Ireland", the doctor said to Rory. 

"Okay, fair enough" Rory said tiredly, "Can I just go home now". 

"Not yet, we just need your host parents to fill out some paper work." 

"My parents aren't here at the moment" Brittany said. 

"How old are you?" 

"18" 

"You are legally able to fill out the paper work then." the doctor said. He led Brittany and Rory over to the receptionist desk and handed over a few pieces of paper and a pen. 

"Puck, would you mind if I take Rory back to Britt's please? It's just that he needs to be getting as much rest as he can." Sam asked Puck. 

"Yea okay, I'll stay here with Brittany, she looks like she needs help anyway." Puck said, directing to Brittany who was trying to un click the pen. "I'll stop by with Brittany once we finish with the paperwork". 

"Okay, I'll see you soon", Sam said. As he turned around to leave Puck grabbed his arm and kissed Sam. They both smiled. Sam knew everything would be fine now.  
>Puck headed around the corner. He helped Britanny fill out the questions. The doctor emerged from around the corner and stopped to look around. <p>

"Where did Rory go?" the doctor asked. 

"Home with Sam, why? It's not like we need him for these questions" Puck said, unintentionally semi-aggressive. 

"It's not that, I just called his parents, and he isn't going to like the news. They said that America is dangerous and that they are contacting the school to remove him from his transfer".


	9. Yes

**Author's Note: Okay guys, so this will most likely be the last chapter of the story. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and added it to their alerts and favorites. The reason why I'm leaving it at this is because I have to start my final year of high school in 2 days, and I will have no time at all to continue with this fic. If I get enough to reviews and requests to continue it, I will, but it will only be smut stuff. And I have some good ideas for smut writing so if you want it, just say so! So I hope you enjoy this and once again thank you so much for reading.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Yes.

Puck opened a book at his locker, wondering when the hell he took up History. Becky walked past him with a confused look on her face. What was that about? Anyway, this new semester shouldn't be too bad. I might actually start trying in school, Puck told himself. He hadn't seen Sam after they left Brittany's house. He dropped Brittany off and left so that Rory could tell him news, because know doubt that doctor would have called him up. Rory's parents contacted the school yesterday (the day before the semester started) and he was immediately on the plane home. Sam came home when Puck was in the middle of having a shower. The moment he came out with a towel around his waist, he saw Sam in tears on his bed. Sure, Puck had the wrong idea at first when Sam lunged himself onto him. He was hot, wet, and yea Puck might have started to kiss his neck and suck a little. But through Sam's sobs he grasped the fact that he found out Rory had to leave. And once again, Sam was crying over Rory. Puck loves Sam. He loves him more than anything in the world. He just doesn't know where he stands with him. He says that he's not sure if he loves Puck, or the idea of love in general. But then why can't he love Puck that way? Oh yea, Rory. Puck always wants be there for Sam, through thick and thin, he's just a little tired of not getting a straight answer. Hopefully now that Rory is gone he will finally have confirmation of their relationship. He looked at the inside of his locker door, he has math's. Pucks grim mood suddenly rocketed.  
>He got through math's, then tolerated social studies, barely. Puck was just feeling annoyed, which wasn't helped through the whispers that were directed his way. Puck wasn't surprised that the school had an idea of the nature of their relationship. Puck doesn't care though, he isn't obsessed with labels like the rest of the school is. The part that made him angry are the new slushie facials that will come his way. Once the bell rang he went to the gym to take out his anger on the punching bag. About 15 minutes had passed and sweat was glistening his body. He heard the door open, and Sam walked in. <p>

"Hey." Sam said, he knew why Puck was violently attacking the bag. He had a few whispers received his way in Physics. He had his hands in his jean pockets and a duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm guessing you overheard some students in a class?" 

"Yep" Puck responded, with continued focus on the same spot on the punching bag.

"I didn't think that you cared about what people think of you? "Sam said quietly.

"I don't. I'm just not ready for the slushies''. And they're labeling us."

"So it's the labels that you care about, isn't that the same thing?"

"No! But they seem to be able to put a label on us before I even know where we stand!" Puck said with a raise in his voice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sam replied.

"Don't worry. What's in the bag?" Puck asked, still punching the bag.

"I joined synchronized swimming" he told Puck, who gave him a quick confused glance, but refocused himself. Sam knew Puck was upset about something; normally he would mock the shit out of him for something like this. 

"Why?" Puck asked. 

Sam swallowed before responding. "To distract myself from Rory" 

"Oh". He started to punch the bag harder. His hands started to ache through the red gloves. Sweat beads began to roll down his checks, and began to mix with tears. 

"Puck, please." Sam held Pucks bicep. At his touch, Puck snapped. 

"What are we doing? What is this? I don't know what is happening here! I understand that you're upset about Rory, and I love you! I love you enough to stick by you even when you have problems with _your_ ex! But why can't I get a straight answer? I want to be with you! And I don't even know if you want to be with me!"

Sam was shocked by Puck's sudden outburst. He didn't know what to say, so leaned over to kiss him. Right when their lips touched Puck pulled away. 

"No! See right there are you showing that you can't even give me an answer! I'm basically throwing myself to you and begging you to take me!" 

"Puck please calm down." Sam whispered. The bell rang. 

"I need to have a shower. Tell Mr Shue I might be a little late". And with that Puck left the room to take a shower, leaving Sam there with his mouth open. He put his duffel bag in his locker and left the room, to head to glee practice.

Sam walked slowly to glee club. He was thinking about everything Puck had said. He reflected on the nature of their relationship and how he has been treating Puck. Puck had been there the whole time with no objections. Every time Sam had a problem, Puck would be there to comfort him. Sam realized that it probably looked like he was using Puck, which he wasn't. Sam loves Puck, he does. But thoughts of Rory may be always be there. He honestly took up synchronized swimming to take his mind off Rory and focus all of his feelings to Puck. Sam is still so upset by Rory leaving, and has hard as it may be, he needs to accept that Rory is never coming back. Sam held back tears as he walked into glee club. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Tina, Artie, Kurt, and Blaine were all there. Rachel and Finn were deep in conversation, Quinn and Artie were discussing that week's chemistry assignment, and Blaine and Kurt were discussing some fashion designer so he decided to sit with Tina. He hadn't properly caught up with her once he got back 

"Hey" Sam said to Tina with a smile. 

"Hi Sam!" Tina said with a cheerful chirp. 

"Where's Mike?" 

"Oh he needed to ask his Physics teacher about homework he's got." 

"Oh okay, can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure" 

"When did you start dressing differently? You have blonde streaks in your hair as opposed to blue and you don't look as 'gothy'". 

"Oh, we'll I thought that I should change my look a little. It was strange at first but for some reason I felt that it was time for a new style. Why do you ask?" Tina answered with her usual smile. 

"Oh I was just wondering! You look nice though, very 60's sheik" Sam said with a cheeky light nudge to her arm. She laughed and they chatted for a little more. Brittany and Santana walked in holding pinkies, followed my Mercedes and a girl who he had never seen before in his life. 

"Who the hell is that girl with Mercedes?" Sam asked Tina. 

"That's Suga" 

"Suga?" Sam asked with a chuckle. 

"She auditioned for Glee Club but sung like a cat with its tail in a meat grinder" 

"Why is she here now then?" 

"Well she formed the Troubletones with Mercedes and then, like you know, Santana and Brittany switched ship. When the three came back she followed, and we all decided that it wasn't worth the trouble to kick her out. Didn't you see her when we were singing 'We Are Young'?" 

"Um. No, I had something else on my mind at the time." And right on cue, Sam thought, Puck walked in with Mike. 

"I overheard your conversation earlier by the way, with Puck I mean. I was on the way to my locker when I heard him shouting in the gym." 

Sam's face flushed red. "You don't need to talk about it, but if you do, I'm here." Tina said as she squeezed his hand. Sam smiled at her, and she got up to sit with Mike. Puck had placed himself next to Artie, who was asking him questions with his Geometry book out. Mr Shue walked in holding a white board marker and a stack of sheet music. He announced he was going to propose to Miss Pilsbury, and after an uproar of cheers he asked the club for the assistance with the proposal, but first wanted to try a new number to use for Regionals. Knowing him though, we'll end up using a whole new number the week of the competition. Mr Shue handed out the sheet music; it was 'Summer Nights' from Grease. He asked Sam and Mercedes to be Danny and Sandy. With a smile from Mercedes to Sam they agreed.

The club moved from a section to the school where there were rafters and lunch tables. The club set up in their places, guys on the rafters and girls at the tables, identical to the movie. Mr Shue was over at the tables talking to the girls. They guys were spread out along the rafters chatting. Sam sat down next to Puck who was staring out onto the oval. Sam put his hand Puck's thigh. 

"Hi" Puck said his voice lighter than in the gym. 

"Hi" Sam answered, and after a few moments of silence, he spoke. "I love you." Puck was about to speak but Sam squeezed his thigh, "Let me finish. I know how I've been treating you. I may always have feelings for Rory, and I can't promise that the feelings will go away. But I want to be here. Here with you, and I'm going to use synchronized swimming to help me distract my elf from those feelings, so that nothing will come through us. Not even what other people at this school will break us. Because we are strong, our relationship is hard."

Puck stared into Sam's eyes, then his faced turned into a huge smile, which Sam could tell had a cheeky effect to it.

"You are a pansy for joining that team you know" Puck said smiling into the blonde boys face.

"Shut up." Sam said as he smiled back.

A few moments passed as they stared out onto the oval. 

"Thank you." Puck said quietly as he put his hand on Sam's, which was still on his thigh.

Puck rested his head on Sam's lap. He must be tired from the gym earlier. After a minute, Sam heard light snores come from Puck. He chuckled a little. Sam didn't want to wake him up when Mr Shue said it was time to start.

As Sam started the song, Puck kissed his hand. 

All was well.


End file.
